The Cracked Mirror
by Alethia II
Summary: Five years on the island was hell enough. But coming home seemed like being dropped into ceaseless noise of people after spending a long time in solitary cell. And neither of them will ever be whole again. There were cracks in their skins but no one could see them. Yet anyway.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a story with OCs and one of the pairings will be Oliver/OC among many others. To be clear, I am Olicity shipper all the way, I just like writing OCs. I think I could be allowed considering other pairings I have seen in this fandom but if you are strictly Olicity shipper than this story is not for you. Don't say you were not warned.

* * *

><p>His phone rang around three in the morning and he would not have even known it if he had left it on silent and not meeting mode. The offensive thing danced on his nightstand, the wood reverberating with dull sound crated by vibrating phone. His daily routine for the past year was party hard all night and sleep during the day with occasional 'normal day' slipping in once in a while when Laurel got in the picture. He chanced a look at screen when he picked up the phone, something he rarely did, and quickly sat up when he read it was Moira Queen who was calling him.<p>

It had to be important because he knew she would not joke or wake him up for chit chat. Moira Queen stopped much of her chit chat habit five years ago. Just thinking about it brought pain to his heart. She had been the only family he knew. Biological anyway. The Queens were there to fulfill everything his sister and he lacked, namely parenting even if Moira and Robert were not the most perfect parental types.

He was still hazed from alcohol coursing his veins when he got into a cab rather than getting his own ride and hastily ordered the driver to take him to Starling General Hospital. His first thought when he heard Moira speak was that she finally derailed from her sanity not that she had shown one flicker of sidetracking before. How else was he to explain what he was hearing? That for five years his best friend/brother and his sister had been alive and stuck on a God forsaken island in North China Sea.

She herself was informed only fifteen minutes before she called him. His father of course was unreachable which was not news to him. It was five thirty when the cab pulled up at visitor's entrance. The sun was already hour gone but tonight there would be no partying for him. Rushing through the corridors, he finally got to the right one where doctor Neil Lamb was waiting for him.

"Have they arrived?" He asked without much preamble, coming to a stop an inch in front of the doctor.

"Mr. Queen and your sister, Miss Merlyn, have arrived forty five minutes ago."

"Which room?"

The doctor pointed to the door on his left and was immediately sidetracked in favor of a first glance. "I must warn you."

That got doctor Lamb the attention he needed.

"What is it?"

"Both Mr. Queen and Miss Merlyn have significant body damage so to speak. Five percent of your sister's body has scar tissue and X-rays have shown seven fractures that have never fully healed. She is in far better condition than Mr. Queen, at least physically."

"Has she said anything?"

"She had only inquired about Mr. Queen's well being but other than that, she had spent last ten minutes staring into distance." Doctor Lamb said, weary sigh escaping his lips. "I will tell you the same thing I told Mrs. Queen, Tommy. Be prepared because the sister you lost...might not be the one they found."

_As if I needed to hear that._

"Thank you doctor Lamb." Tommy murmured before pushing the door open and stepped inside.

The room was mostly dark, the only light that was on was one by the hospital bed and light that came from the city lights' glare through the big glass window. She was still slender as he remembered, tall. Her raven wavy hair cascaded down her back and stopped inch beneath the elbows, though he imagined it was even longer before she got back to Starling City.

"Nora?"

She turned slowly and the fair skinned, beautiful face was void of any emotion for a moment before that disarming smile crawled to her lips and lit up her face, including her green-blue eyes.

"Tommy." The voice was bit raspy but it was still the same soothing, low intoned voice he remembered so fondly.

"You can hug me, I won't fall apart."

It was all he needed to hear before he pulled her into a tight hug. He felt her stiffen for a second, probably reaction to not being near anyone for five years before relaxing.

"You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I'm pretty sure I do." She whispered with tint of amusement. "After all, I missed you just the same."

"I know this is the most boring and useless question but," Tommy spoke once he let go off his sister. "how are you?"

Corner of his mouth lifted when he saw that typical thinking, gone to the next plane of existence, look in her eyes.

"Um, I'll get back to you on that one."

"Okay. You ready to go home?"

"Let me just check on Oliver first."

"His mother already took him home."

"Alright then." Nora agreed, taking small duffel bag from his hands but stopped at the entrance of the ensuite bathroom. "Where exactly is home?"

"My place of course. Your place was, uh, sold."

"My things?"

"Tucked away in a high tech warehouse/garage. Both Aaron and I were reluctant to get rid of anything, especially the wheels." Tommy replied, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets as he stared at the slowly awakening city even though sun was nowhere to be found on the horizon yet.

"Yes, I should call Aaron. Nathaniel and Skye as well."

"I already called them. They said you can glide down to San Francisco or east to New York whenever you are ready and not a second before."

Nora chuckled at his almost serious tone. "Understood. I have no intention on bailing out of the city for a month at least."

"You look boring." Tommy observed when she came out of the bathroom, dressed in pair of skinny jeans and her old, red Stanford hooded sweatshirt. "Or in your definition, normal."

"You don't look great either. Alcohol still high in your bloodstream?"

"How-?"

She simply raised an eyebrow and gave him her typical 'are you kidding me' look. It's as though she was a walking lie detector. He missed that look.

"Never mind." Tommy shrugged. "Should we get going?"

"Yes." Nora replied with small yawn. "I could use some sleep."

"Your flight was twelve hours long."

"Yes, Oliver slept like a log. I listened to the engines."

"Oookay."

His apartment was not exactly the neatest place in the universe but Nora could care less. Her eyes carefully studied every window and door before settling on the big, single arm chaise lounge in his living room.

"So what do you think about-?" Tommy cut himself off when he saw that his sister has fallen asleep. "I'll ask later."

Kicking off his shoes, he got a king sized cotton blanket from the wardrobe, put it on her gently and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm very happy you're back sis. It was hell without you and Oliver in my life."

When her eyes opened, sunlight was streaming into the living room. Quickly she assessed her surroundings despite the fact in the back of her mind she knew it was Tommy's place and that she was safe.

"The sleeping beauty awakens." Tommy said as a way of greeting, sauntering in with easy going smile etched on his face.

"How long was I out?"

"You've been sleeping like a log through whole day and a half, Oliver said I should let you considering your insomnia is even bigger than it was before. Missed lot of excitement."

"Elaborate." Nora demanded as she stretched her muscles whilst standing up, noticing bit of unease in her brother's movements.

"Well, I took Oliver for a spin, you know, reintroduce him to Starling City since you were out in slumberland. Showed him what he wanted to see, went to see Laurel which went as bad as expected," Tommy walked back into the living room, holding steaming cup of coffee in his hand. "And then we got drugged and kidnapped by some psychos only to be saved by some guy in a hood who effectively killed the said psychos."

"What?! And you deemed I should be left asleep after that?!" She snapped but cooled off immediately upon seeing Tommy flinch at her harsh tone.

"I'm sorry Tommy. It's just...You can't deem my sleep to be more important than your life."

"Yeah, I know. You looked so peaceful and really neither of us was injured so...It won't happen again."

"You bet your ass it won't. Now...I don't suppose you have any tea in this place?"

"Nope. Coffee and alcohol."

"That's a really bad diet, brother." Nora chanced a look at the clock that told her it was near noon. "Now, I'm gonna hot the shower and you find a blazer you are not so fond off."

"Why?"

"I can't go before a judge in a sweatshirt, dummy."

"Wh-?"

"I am legally dead. Short statement and your presence in judge's chambers will rectify that. I have no intention of making a spectacle of myself in front of media and so on."

"Oliver won't be doing in until next week. What's the rush?"

"I am not Oliver Queen and I should like to be able to have access to my money and all my other legal possessions and so on."

The conversation effectively ended when she closed the bathroom door, leaving her brother with no other choice but to fish out a blazer and plain T-shirt from his wardrobe. By the time he was finished with his coffee, she was back in jeans, shirt and blazer fitting on her figure better than he thought it would considering he was slightly broader in figure and all; talking on the phone to judge Nava.

"He's willing to see me if I am at courthouse in next twenty minutes. So come on, tick-tack."

"Five years on an island and still the slave driver. How did Oliver survive you?"

"By being obedient." Nora replied playfully, pushing him out of the door.

"What's the real rush?"

"I am wearing my brother's clothes. Take a guess."

"Ah, so you won't be joining me for lunch with Oliver?"

"No."

"Well, make sure you get something for tonight's party."

"Party?"

"You two came back from the dead. This calls for a party."

"And Oliver actually agreed to that?" Nora asked suspiciously as they walked up the courthouse main stairs. "Adrenaline must me running high for him still."

"You could loosen up too you know."

"I will think about it."

He did not miss the way her fingers twitched at her sides while she was giving her statement to the judge or how her voice cracked at certain words. But otherwise she kept herself as collected as she would always be when conducting business, personal or company wise. Hour and several papers signed later, they were free to go.

Brother and sister parted on the sidewalk, him leaving in his car to meet his best friend for lunch to discuss the party and her going on foot to shop for new clothing after making a call to Aaron to have her assets and bank accounts reactivated and unfrozen. By the time she returned to her brother's apartment, the sun was gone and so was he. Not that it surprised her.

She debated with herself to go or not to go to the party but since she really wanted to see Oliver, she figured one party would not hurt her. Her fingers easily swept her long, front part of hair into a boho braid and within fifteen minute she was applying some red lip stain to her lips. Giving an inspectional twirl in front of the mirror, Nora was satisfied with what she saw before grabbing her new purse and made her way out of the apartment building where the taxi was waiting for her.

The party venue was hardly missed, with all the lighting and noise coming from it. She tipped the driver and as stealthily as possible, snuck into the building without drawing the attention of several paparazzi camping on the street. Her heels clacked on the stone floor and before she reached the stairs, it was the only sound she could hear because the music was cut back as dozens of police officers stormed into the place.

Because she could not come to a welcome home party without cops being involved. It was ridiculous. Quietly she used the staircase that was not eye spiking and her eyes landed on detective Quentin Lance talking to her brother and subsequently Oliver.

"Is there a problem detective Lance?" Her voice while mid low, was loud enough for her to get attention she wanted.

Most people stared, mainly because this was her first public appearance since being declared dead five years ago. She did not miss her brother's slightly surprised and Oliver's appreciative look. Her fellow castaway found the single-sleeve, pearl colored tulip dress so typical for her yet very eye gratifying.

"Miss Merlyn. There was an incident at Adam Hunt's building. I was just asking if anyone saw the guy with the hood that saved your brother and Mr. Queen here; he went into this building."

"Can you find him?" Oliver cut in before she could open her mouth to speak. "I can offer a reward. Hey everybody! Two million dollars to anyone that can find a nutbar in a green hood!"

His offer was greeted by cheers and one perfectly arched eyebrow on Nora's face, eyes clearly asking him if he buckled under pressure.

"Did you even try to save her?" Lance spoke with angry bitterness.

"Oookay, let's go partner."

"Did you even try to save my daughter?"

"And that would be enough of you, detective." Nora finally cut in, getting into his face. "It has been five years. If you cannot deal with it on your own, I suggest you get some therapy."

"Let's go." Lance's partner pushed him away and shot an apologetic look at Nora before police retreated.

She could see the disguised hurt in Oliver's eyes but his mask quickly slipped into the place as he addressed the gathered crowd again, signaling the DJ to turn the music back up.

"Some coincidence," Tommy started when Oliver got down from makeshift podium. "You ask to have your party here and Hunt getting robbed right next door and by the same guy who rescued us at the warehouse."

"If I were you Tommy," Oliver spoke with semi-forced smile on his lips. "I'd just be glad you're alive."

"What happened to you on that island?" Tommy asked disbelieved.

"A lot, brother dear." Nora replied for Oliver as he turned and walked away. "It appears welcome home adrenaline wore off."

"I-"

"You need to be patient with us. I know we all changed but this is overwhelming even if we are not showing it. And we can't slip back into our old skins. Too much happened for that. Oliver is trying to act like his old self for your sakes. To put some piece of mind at ease. But I don't think he will be able to do that for long." She tried to explain as best as she could. "Just, be patient. That's all I can actually say that makes sense right now."

"I'll try." Tommy nodded his head towards the bar. "I had it stocked with Jameson 18, just in case you showed up."

"My hero in expensive suit. If you'll excuse me."

"Wouldn't dare to come between you and your whiskey!"

He got a very childish gesture of tongue stuck out between her teeth in return. She was twenty nine and had the manners of a five year old at times.

"You started early."

Oliver's head slowly turned to the source of the voice, eyes landing on Nora and her hands that held two glasses of whiskey.

"On the rocks is yours." She added, extending her arm to him. "My poison of the evening is whiskey lemonade."

"Your favorite."

"One of many."

"As long as it has whiskey in it." Oliver smirked. "I know."

"Who were those men?"

The smirk disappeared and small crack in stony mask appeared but she could see it only because she knew him so well and knew what to look for.

"I don't know. But they were very interested in whether my father made it to the island and if he told me anything."

"Really? Intriguing."

"Yeah."

"You should have waited before you started chasing cats. They're quiet and fast."

"And there's a lot of them."

"We are a team Oliver and we decided to do this together. You cannot be one man crusade, do you understand? Pack always survives, loner does not. Or in our case a duo." Nora pointed out with slight drivel.

Small, lazy smile found its way to his lips as he stared down at her.

"I love you."

"Agus is breá liom tú, mo saighdeoir glas[1]." Nora smiled softly, taking a sip of her drink.

"I ndáiríre, tá siad ag glaoch orm ar an cochall[2]."

Unladylike snort escaped her lips. "Ar ndóigh, tá siad[3]."

"I hope you had better round of sleep than I did though. That's why I told Tommy not to wake you."

"Nightmares?"

"I flipped mom when she woke me up. Fell asleep while I was meditating in front of the open window."

"Ouch."

"That's one way to say it."

"I'll cook up something to help you sleep. Come to think of it, I should make something for myself as well."

"Just make sure it's not too strong."

"I'm the PhD receiver, you're Ivy League dropout in this relationship."

"No need to remind me."

"We'll see about that."

Oliver sighed. "I should mingle with the crowd. If we are to maintain our distance for now."

"Yeah, probably best if we keep it friendly for month or two. Last thing I need is your mother demanding psychiatric evaluation of our relationship."

"Not to mention our plans to get married."

"Hold your horses, boy."

"Make me."

* * *

><p>[1] "And I love you, my green archer."<p>

[2] "Actually, they are calling me the hood."

[3] "Of course they are."

AN2: Arrow is a newest fandom of mine, added to collection of Supernatural, Doctor Who, NCIS and A Song of Ice and Fire I am currently immersed in. Reviews are welcomed, flames are laughed at and be warned, update will be once every week or two, depending on how much time I will have left between work and school. Oh and all mistakes are not intentional, English is not my first language and beta-readers are way to slow sometimes. Also the Irish translation is from Google translator so don't scream bloody murder for being incorrect, best I could find that's free.


	2. Chapter 2

Avoiding paparazzi was sort of an art form. At least it was for her. When her brother and Oliver started partying and practically took a semi-permanent habitation in entertainment section of newspapers; Nora was forced to be more alert. Usually paparazzi would leave her be, deeming her not interesting enough when she would go for a walk or lunch downtown with her friends.

But on rare occasion when Tommy managed to pry her away from her books and college; and get her to go to a party with him and Oliver, the endless camera flashes always gave her few minutes long flash blindness which she absolutely detested.

So here she was, two weeks after her return to Starling City, sneaking like a thief in the night to get some fresh air and hopefully bite to eat in her old time favorite meal spot. 'Fresh air' of course being a metaphor because if there was one thing both Oliver and she learnt in last five years that the air of Starling City had the distinct tint of industrial fumes and car emission whereas the island air was pollutant free to the point it poked one's lungs with its stark cleanliness.

Masini's was a relatively large, casual family restaurant, trattoria as its owner Sebastian Masini always insisted on correcting her, firstly and fore mostly serving Italian cuisine followed by several intruders that were simply must have these days in food business of Party USA sphere.

"No reporters in here. People like their peace and quiet."

Slight smile drew her lips upward as she straightened and pushed down the hood of her leather jacket, letting her constrained hair spill out. "I am not a reporter, Sebastian. I am avoiding them though."

He was a man in his early fifties, next to zero hair on his head if that millimeter long patch could be called hair but surprisingly fit and handsome. She had first ventured into his establishment when she was twelve and needed a break from high school idiots she had to share her hours with. She was won over by privacy the place offered and pasta that was done in million little ways.

"Good Lord, I thought I was seeing things on television. Welcome back, signorina Merlyn."

"It is good to see you again Sebastian. How is Sophie and that mischief maker you call your son, Andrea?"

"They are both quite well and happy. Sophie has finally opened her vet clinic."

"No, she has been talking about it since forever."

"Indeed." Sebastian nodded, leading her away from the door and towards her usual hiding spot. "She just needed a push. And Andrea, well that boy wants to be a relaxed chef, whatever that even means so he is currently traipsing Europe, jumping from one culinary school to another."

"Well, as far as I remember, he was always buzzing around your kitchen."

"Don't remind me, that incident with the sauce pan shall haunt me forever."

"Well there was a valuable lesson to be learned from it."

"Yes, sneaking up on your father's colleague is a bad idea."

"That too." Nora nodded as she sat down.

"So, what shall the intrepid genius have for early dinner?"

"I don't know."

That made Sebastian laugh. "You know, seventeen years ago, you came into my restaurant and slinked into this corner as quietly as a mouse, trying to make yourself even smaller than you were in those skinny jeans and that atrociously worn out green hoodie that really hurt my eyes. I could tell something was bothering you from the way your young face was wrinkling with frustration. I asked you how you were and what would you like for lunch. You said 'I don't know'."

"I was in need of a break and I told you afterwards to surprise me."

"And I did."

"Yes. You can surprise me now as long there is no seafood."

That got her a good chuckle.

"I guess that is only fair. One 'I don't know' dinner coming right up. Without seafood." Sebastian stated, departing from her table. "I am glad you are alive, little one."

"I am too, Sebastian." Nora smiled kindly. "I am too."

* * *

><p>"You know, people are wondering if Nora Merlyn they saw at the party month ago was their alcohol induced apparition. I'm surprised that there aren't any wires sticking out of your body."<p>

"You have a wild imagination brother."

"Maybe so." He poured himself some scotch, this was his home after all and he could do whatever he liked despite _that _look she was giving him just over the top edge of her computer screen. "But seriously, you have been hooked up to that laptop 24/7 since you got back, with odd chance of going off on God defying early morning runs and sneaking to your favorite stuffing place."

"How-?"

"Sebastian says hi."

Small, short rumble escaped her lips and eyes twinkled with bit of amusement. "Of course he does."

"You really not gonna unglue yourself from that, are you?"

"Tommy, I may be a genius but I have to catch up with the world. Technological world that is. I noticed Kardashians are still a thing so I forwent my cultural 'update'. I have a feeling I have not missed much in five years, movie and music-wise."

"Yeah, you're right. It's really sad actually."

"What's sad is how this city went to crap."

"That too. But hey, that vigilante is really putting the fear of God into the criminals. Even though he is a killer."

Her fingers stopped typing for a second before resuming their normal pace.

"And they're not killers?"

"Don't get me wrong, sis, these guys have been mooching the city and its people for a very long time but the police is here to maintain the law and enforce it. Not a guy in a hood with bow and arrow."

"You are kidding me right?"

The scotch burned the back of his throat, his sister wearing that stern look on her face she would use when he did something particularly from the left field.

"Though I agree with you on the killing part, let us review the numbers shall we? They do not lie. In every part of the galaxy two plus two equals four. In a month this vigilante has been about, he got Adam Hunt and Martin Sommers in jail, two millionaire bottom feeders as the gruff, alcohol problematic detective Lance pointed out so sweetly the night of the party; Chinese Triad has lost really good amount of money and drug dealers seem to be his favorite sport when he's not picking off depraved, rich leeches of Starling City society."

"Geez, you sound like you're in love with this guy."

_You are not that far off._

"Bad boys always have certain appeal to girls. But no, I do not approve his homicidal streak. I'm just saying that it is really sad day when a guy with bow and arrow is far more effective than word of law and its conducting officers. And don't get me started on judicial system."

"You always were so critical when it comes to these things."

"Because I have always cared. Not everyone is born into privilege and money like we were Tommy. Some people worked hard to have something and then people like Adam Hunt swoop in and destroy it. Thoroughly. And it takes some masked man to bring him to the ground. Our sad, harsh reality."

"Okay, seriously, could you get more doom and gloom Nora?"

The raven haired beauty sighed. Her brother had changed, she could sense it, see it. But he was still much like the person she said goodbye to five years ago. Spoiled and carefree. It was partially her fault, having no real heart to ever force him to work for something or at least study.

"I have always been doom and gloom when it came to certain things, Tommy. The island just amplified that."

Tommy's hand froze in mid-raise, scotch sloshing about in the tumbler. Oliver and Nora were incredibly tight lipped about the island and despite his curiosity, he didn't push. Because he knew they would eventually start dropping some crumbs, like his sister did just now. So he simply nodded and got back to his drink.

"It's eleven Tommy. How can you already drink?"

"It's night time somewhere on the planet. Plus, I won't be going out tonight."

"You? Not partying?" Nora asked with amused disbelief, left eyebrow rising in almost perfect arch. "Does that mean you will be guest of Laurel's bed tonight?"

The fine, very expensive twenty five years old scotch burst from his lips in very unflattering manner and Tommy's throat muscles contracted along with diaphragm and intercostal muscles, trying to clear up the airway that burnt with remaining drops of alcohol. His eyes widened comically and jaw slightly unhinged as he stared at her in total shock.

"Wh-How did you-? Are you spying on me something?"

"Please." She said with somewhat derisive snort. "One, I'm a woman that kind of thing is like sixth sense. And two...I'm your sister. I raised you despite being only two years older than you. I know you."

"You can't tell Oliver." Tommy said with semi-pleading tone.

"I don't tattle on my brother. I never have when such matters were at heart. Though seeing as he was able to tell Walter was sleeping with Moira right off the bat, he'll know his best friend is sleeping with his ex-girlfriend."

"He's gonna kill me."

"He is in no position to judge. And trust me, he will be fine with it."

"You know something I don't."

_That is an understatement but I worry you will choke on your scotch if I say more._

"I only mean to assure you that Oliver will not kill you."

"Still, can't be too careful."

"Whatever." Nora rolled her eyes. "Where are you going?"

"To see my best friend. He wants to talk about something."

"You better not be driving."

Tommy snorted as he finished his drink. "Yes, mom. Oliver is picking me up."

"Fine. And you will take a cab back home. I will know if you didn't."

"You need to get out more, relax a bit."

"As a matter of fact, I scheduled myself a massage this afternoon. Before that I am hitting the gym."

"That's not relaxing."

"It is for me." Tommy replied with his usual laid back attitude just as his phone beeped. "Oh, that's Oliver. See you later sis."

"Yeah, yeah..." She waved him off, her eyes already glued to the screen again.

However, her computer zen was interrupted some ten minutes later by a door knock, forcing her to get up from the sofa. Her leg muscles protested at sudden use but carried her body towards the door anyway.

"I swear Tommy if you forgot your keys again, I'll strap them around your n-" The easy smile slipped off her lips when she opened the door and came face to face with her father.

He had that ridiculously charming smile, the one he used to charm just about everyone, on his face and his eyes projected somewhat sincere happiness at seeing her. Nora knew her father better than that though and smile stopped warming her heart about the same day he came back from wherever the hell he was for two years.

"Hello Nora."

The voice had a soothing timbre, similar to her own, and good amount of control as he bypassed her to step into Tommy's apartment.

"Please, show yourself in." Nora bit out, closing the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, of course. You have no idea how happy I was when I heard you were alive."

"Probably somewhere in the rank of 'billion dollars worth contract' happy, apparently."

"Nora please..."

"I have been back for a month father. Was it really so hard for you to leave your business for a day or two to come and see me?"

"It's not that simple."

"No, it is simple." Nora snapped. "Dead daughters don't come back to life every other day after being dead for five years."

"You're right." He actually sounded like he was sorry. "It was poor judgment from my side. So, how do you feel about spending your day with your old man?"

Her face turned impassive.

"I already have plans for gym and massage."

"From the way I see this shirt sticking to you, I would venture a guess and say your body will not lag from one missed exercise. You always liked riding. Unfortunately, your favorite died while you were, uh, away. But I have recently acquired beautiful thoroughbred you might like."

He always knew her weak spots for caving in. Animals always held certain fascination with her, especially dogs and horses.

"While I have no doubt that you chose well, I'd like to choose my new horse from the same farm we got my last one when I was seven. That is if they are still open for business."

"They are, I bought the before mentioned thoroughbred there."

"Good. You want father-daughter time? We're going shopping."

"Let me just hop back home to get out of the suit and I'll pick you up in an hour. Sounds good?"

"Sure." She replied with noncommittal shrug.

"Alright." Her father nodded and suddenly pulled her into a tight hug.

It was unexpected, he wasn't a man big on hugs as much as she remembered so it was no wonder she went really still before marginally relaxing. "I have missed you, Nora."

"I missed you to father."

"I'll be back in an hour." He said, kissed her temple and left the apartment with as much arrogance as he walked in.

A thoroughly confused look stayed on the door long after he was gone.

"That was weirdly affectionate." Nora commented out loud before she went back to the laptop for some last minute information before she would abandon it in favor of clothing change and quick snack.

Maybe, just maybe the day spent with her father would not make her want to throw herself out of moving car like the last time. Maybe.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you TheArianaGrande and Major Strife for reviews, I am glad you liked it. Hopefully this new chapter will be good to read as well. To the rest, I hope you enjoy it as well and don't forget to review. Tell me if you think I am going too slow or too fast but there is no reason to swear like that beautiful anonymous review whose 'rant' I deleted. Once again, if you don't like OliverOC that is just fine with me. But I would like to know how I am bashing Felicity, considering I am yet to even write her in. I did not eat shit 'BuzzAround' but I did eat nice piece of Sacher cake :) Enjoy!


End file.
